District Eighteen
by The Midnight Doe
Summary: District Eighteen: An oasis where Hunger Games fangirls learn to use proper grammar and make their own characters. A guide to writing Hunger Games fanfiction.


_District Eighteen_

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything related. Also, all stories/pennames have been created from my imagination. If they have the same story-name/penname as you, it is clearly by mistake. (Note: some real usernames may be used, but I have asked the author before using them)_

_A/N: Well, here is the long awaited prologue to District Eighteen :D It's just the prologue. And also: The title of the fic that Lauren is flaming uses the wrong 'your' __**on purpose**_. _So is the abuse of the caps lock key._

_Thanks to _Kaleidoscope Flowers _for being an epical beta :D_

_Review please _XD

_Luffles,_

_~Tay(:_

Lauren Makhool sighed loudly and leaned back in her swivel chair before looking again at the title of the fanfiction story on her laptop's screen.

_The 23rd Hunger Games: You're Way!_ it read, and Lauren flinched, feeling the sense of guideline breaking coming off of the fanfiction. Biting her lip, she forced herself to read the summary. _It's time for the 23rd hunger games-with a twist! This year, you create YOUR OWN CHARACTERS. **OPEN** T just in case. May the odds be EVER in your favor!_

Lauren folded her arms on the desk and laid her head on top of them.

"Why?" she mumbled into her warm skin, sick of all those stupid "submit your own tribute!" stories. Seriously. They violated the guidelines, and the author was just plain lazy. Who can't come up with their own characters? _Fangirls,_ Lauren thought bitterly, lifting her head so she could review and report the story.

_Hello there,_ she typed, her speed increasing along with her blood pressure. This had been the fifth story in the Hunger Games fandom that she was reporting _today!_

_I'd like to inform you that your story, 'The 23rd Hunger Games: You're Way!' violates the guidelines you agreed to when you posted this 'story' of yours. And also, you used the wrong form of "your" in the title. *rolls eyes*_

_Reported,_

_The Girl From Eighteen_

Sighing, Lauren pressed the 'send review' button, shaking her head sadly. This fandom was by far the worst on the site. Full of guideline breaking stories, there were barely any legitimately good fanfiction on archive.

Almost as if subconsciously, Lauren clicked the 'District Eighteen' forum button (which was conveniently bookmarked at the top of her browser), and headed straight for the 'FLAME. NOW.' chat, linking the story she had just flamed.

Roughly two minutes later, she had around ten new replies, showing the stupid PMs that people had already received from that author. Lauren hadn't paid attention to the author, katnissxpeeta4evr. She rolled her eyes; that 'author' had written around twenty submit your own tribute stories, and had been reported multiple times, though the website moderators didn't seem to care.

What if there was a place where 'authors' like katnissxpeeta4ever could go and learn how to write good stories with plot twists and actual original characters? And they could also learn how to make canon characters in character, and maybe even learn how to control their crazy plot bunnies …

Suddenly, Lauren was hit by an amazing idea- way better than any plot bunny that she'd had in the past. Picking up her cell phone, she hit speed dial five, and three rings later, a voice picked up.

"Hello?" yawned a teenage girl. Lauren checked the clock, it was almost midnight. Oops …

"Hey Lacy? It's me, Lauren," Lauren said, biting her lip. "Sorry I'm calling so late, but I got this great idea and-"

"Lauren, please tell me that it's not another Katniss/Snow plot bunny," Lacy said, her tone dripping with annoyance. Lauren was slightly offended (one day, her crack-ship _would_ come true), but brushed it off, excited to tell her friend about the idea.

"Well, you know that club we made about saving the Hunger Games fandom? We could make an actual training camp for people to go to and learn how to write good fics for it!" Lauren said excitedly, with risk of babbling. "And we could get all the people from the forums to come … and make it mandatory for fangirls, and then … yeah."

"Oh," Lacy paused, for 'dramatic effect' as she put it. Lauren rolled her eyes, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "My." Lacy paused again for her 'dramatic effect'. "God, Lauren. That is epic."

Lauren blushed, though the idea was pretty epic, in her opinion. "Mhm. Well, first we have to get some trainers …"


End file.
